


Upon Our Joined Hands, Leave A Gentle Kiss

by shakethatcas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Wall Sex, this is pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakethatcas/pseuds/shakethatcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mmmm are you sure? I could keep going like this for hours.” Bokuto replies with a wiggle of his eyebrows.<br/>“Yeah I know but do you know what you could be doing right now?” Kenma asks.<br/>“What is that?”<br/>“You could be fucking me against this wall.” Kenma whispers right into Bokuto’s ear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Our Joined Hands, Leave A Gentle Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A conversation with kuroosthighz turned into me imagining wall sex and this happened. I'm completely unapologetic. 
> 
> This took weeks to write because every time i sat down to work on it something bad would happen that I would have to go fix so if there's any inconsistencies in the writing or tenses that would be why and I do apologize.
> 
> Title is lyrics from the Musician's Score from D. Gray Man because I listened to it on repeat the whole time I was writing this, such a beautiful song. You can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VKT2BlJbWk)

It was Kenma and Bokuto’s night out so they had dinner and Bokuto brought Kenma to the movies to watch a documentary on African cats, on the way home things started straying from an innocent ‘dinner and a movie’ date. They were walking home hand in hand when Kenma removed his and placed it in Bokuto’s back pocket, something that over the years Bokuto has learned to mean ‘let’s get home. Now.’

They barely made in in the door before their lips found each other and hands started roaming. Bokuto turned and kicked the door closed before pushing Kenma against the wall using his body. He pinned Kenma’s hands above his head on the wall and continued his attack on the smaller one’s lips.

Bokuto was still kissing him while Kenma started slowly started moving his body in time with Bokuto’s creating just enough friction to get things going, but _not enough_. When Bokuto pulled back again it was only enough to remove his shirt and Kenma’s too.

With more surface now available to explore Bokuto started making his way down Kenma’s neck, stopping at his chest to tease each of Kenma’s nipples before continuing his track down. Once he got too far to continue holding Kenma’s hands, he let go and they were moved into Bokuto’s hair. Another silent signal meaning ‘don’t stop.’

When he was down on his knees he looked up at Kenma to see how he was doing. Kenma’s eyes were bright and his cheeks were flushed, hands trembling and chest heaving. Bokuto was pulling him apart string by string.

With deft fingers Bokuto started removing Kenma’s jeans, skinny red ones that Kuroo insisted he buy. Kuroo told him it was because they needed to honor their old team, everyone knew it was because it did amazing things for Kenma’s thighs and ass.

When they were finally off Bokuto was faced with the tight black boxer shorts that Kenma unknowingly teased everyone with. Once Kenma was completely naked Bokuto started showing his appreciation for those thighs, leaving marks on the inside and trailing his hands up and down everything he could reach.

“Kenma, babe I need you to turn around. Hands on the wall.”

With a quiet gasp and a nod Kenma slowly turned in place with hands on the wall above his head, ass sticking out, and back arched beautifully.

Bokuto sat up on his knees and resumed what he was doing before, exploring Kenma’s thighs in places he couldn’t reach the first time around. He sucked a few more marks into the beautiful canvas before him and then made his way back up to Kenma’s ass slowly massaging each side before grabbing and pulling them apart. He blew cold air over Kenma’s entrance before moving in and sliding his tongue across the hole and pulling back to watch it twitch, looking for more.

Kenma usually isn’t vocal, but now? These are the times when he’s most vocal, letting his partner know that they’re doing something right. Bokuto loves it, loves the whines and hiccups, the mewling sound when he finds that perfect place, and the deep groan right as Bokuto sinks into him.

Bokuto keeps the pace inconsistent, he goes from slow broad licks to faster ones with just the tip of his tongue and it’s driving Kenma crazy. Everything Bokuto is doing is pushing Kenma towards the edge but he doesn’t want to fall off just yet.

  
“Bo, that’s enough.” Kenma gasps.

Bokuto rises back up to his feet and turns Kenma back around so they’re face to face.

“Mmmm are you sure? I could keep going like this for hours.” Bokuto replies with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Yeah I know but do you know what you could be doing right now?” Kenma asks.

“What is that?”

“You could be fucking me against this wall.” Kenma whispers right into Bokuto’s ear.

“Ah fuck, okay deal.”

Bokuto goes into the living room real quick to grab one of their bottles of stashed lube and makes it back to Kenma in record time.  He coats his fingers before lifting one of Kenma’s legs and hooking it over his left arm so he can have better access to Kenma’s ass.

Kenma’s back is straight on the wall bracing himself as much as possible while he balances most of his weight on one leg and his hands are around Bokuto’s shoulders. Somehow they end up making it work, Bokuto easily slides in a finger and starts working it in and out making sure he pays attention to Kenma’s reactions.

When he thinks Kenma is ready he adds another finger, still going at the same slow pace. He’s watching all of Kenma’s facial expressions, hearing all of the sounds he makes. Once Kenma is adjusted he starts scissoring his fingers and twisting, still going slow and still avoiding the one spot Kenma wanted him to hit.

“Bokuto I’m ready _please._ ”

“Okay, hold on I’m going to lift you.”

~

Akaashi and Kuroo were taking a nap, they didn’t feel like going out like Bokuto and Kenma so they spent their alone time here watching Netflix and dozing on and off. Akaashi had his head on Kuroo’s chest and one leg thrown across Kuroo’s, it was so comfortable and they were like this for hours sleeping. Until they started hearing noises.

Kuroo woke up first and shook Akaashi until his eyes opened too.

“Akaashi I think they’re home,” Kuroo whispered.

“mmmm okay”

They both slowly got up and they were about to turn the door handle when they both froze. That noise was unmistakable; it was Kenma. The noise Kenma makes right as someone is just starting to fuck him.

Kuroo and Akaashi hurry after that, Kuroo opening the door and both of them walking quickly into the living room where they see a damn good sight. Bokuto is holding Kenma against the wall and his pace is steadily increasing, his hands are supporting Kenma’s ass while he fucks up into Kenma fast and hard.

Kenma’s hands are wrapped tightly around Bokuto’s neck and his head was buried in the strong shoulder in front of him trying to muffle the noises but there’s no way to stop everything that’s coming out. His legs wrapped tightly around Bokuto’s middle and his back still arched beautifully against the wall. Bokuto kept hitting him at the perfect angle and it was _amazing_.

Bokuto and Kenma were so enraptured with each other that they still never realized they had an audience. Kuroo and Akaashi were perfectly okay with watching for a while, they could have their fun in a little bit.

Kenma was still making those beautiful sounds but right as he started the climb to his peak Bokuto slowed down making his thrusts longer and more fulfilling. Deep thrusts that reached all of the right places and made Kenma’s toes curl.

They were drunk on this feeling, nothing else mattered right now. They didn’t care that they were only a few feet from the door and that people could probably hear them, they didn’t care if the building were to catch fire. At this moment it was Bokuto and Kenma moving in sync, both making the trek to ecstasy together.

When Bokuto had enough of the slow pace he pushed Kenma against the wall with more force and started slamming into Kenma again making him go wild. There was no way to silence Kenma at this point, almost every thrust was hitting the perfect places and once he reached the top he let go and came tumbling down.

Kenma came, relishing the feeling of fire licking at his veins as waves of pleasure overtook him. His head leaned back against the wall and he had to use all of his strength to keep his legs wrapped around Bokuto so he didn’t fall. He didn’t have to do it for long though, Bokuto followed him a few seconds later using shallow thrusts that made Kenma whimper from oversensitivity.

Bokuto slowly sank to the floor with Kenma still in his arms, he turned on the way there so that his back was now against the wall and Kenma’s back was against Bokuto’s knees. Kenma had his hands tucked into his chest and laid himself against Bokuto, listening to the strong heart beat and slowly coming back to himself.

Kuroo and Akaashi decided it was time to make their presence known, they were both hard in their pants and it was getting rather uncomfortable. They walked over to where Bokuto and Kenma were sitting and Akaashi kneeled down behind Kenma and started leaving kisses along his shoulders and back, soothing the red marks from where he was against the wall. Kuroo sat next to Bokuto and turned his head so they could meet for a kiss, Bokuto was being a little lazy with it but it was still soft and slow making Kuroo even more desperate.

“Bo, let’s move this into the bedroom so we aren’t on the floor anymore.” Kuroo said as he stood up.

“Sure can you carry Kenma there?”

“Yeah I got him”

Akaashi moved back from Kenma so Kuroo could pick him up and they headed to the bedroom. Bokuto took a few steps to catch up to Akaashi so he could give him a peck on the lips.

“Seems like you two had a good time,” Akaashi said with a raised eyebrow.

“Heh yeah, the date was good too.” Bokuto was rubbing the back of his neck like he was embarrassed. Akaashi thought it was adorable.

When they all made it back to the room and Kenma was set on the bed he declared that he was out for this round, Akaashi gave him a kiss and told him to enjoy the show. Bokuto and Kuroo were already kissing in the middle of the bed, Bokuto was still naked but Kuroo was still in his pajamas which Bokuto fixed immediately.

After Akaashi made sure Kenma was okay where he was he made his way to where Bokuto and Kuroo were and he stripped on the way. Akaashi took a spot behind Kuroo and started kissing along the tan back in front of him. Kuroo was getting impatient and turned around to start kissing Akaashi now, he slowly pushed until Akaashi was laying back on the bed and Kuroo was hovering above him.

Kuroo asked Kenma to grab the lube and once he had it he poured some over his fingers and started fingering Akaashi.

“Akaashi I wonder if we could make as good a sight as those two did just a minute ago?”

“Why don’t we see?”

Kuroo slowly pushed into Akaashi, both of them groaning at the feeling. Bokuto always being the impatient one had been prepping himself and once Akaashi was okay and Kuroo started moving, Bokuto took his chance and swung a leg over Akaashi’s hips facing Kuroo and he sunk all the way down on Akaashi’s dick in one move.

They don’t do this often, only when one of them isn’t joining so when they do this it makes it much better. Bokuto was bouncing up and down on Akaashi’s cock and Kuroo had set a relentless pace. Akaashi was overwhelmed, there was so many sensations. Kenma crawled over to Akaashi and laid down next to him to start kissing Akaashi. Kenma was trying to ground him, to keep him connected to where they are right now. Kenma knows what it’s like to be in this position.

The kiss is so much different than the other sensations, Kuroo and Bokuto were going at fast paces while Kenma kissed him soft and slow. It drove him mad and none of them lasted long, Akaashi came first with a long moan and a few attempts at thrusting his hips.

Bokuto moved up and down a few more times before shoving himself all the way down and cumming all over him and Kuroo. Kuroo came last, thrusting into Akaashi a few more times before pulling out and adding to Bokuto’s mess.

Kenma was still lazily kissing Akaashi now and once Bokuto and Kuroo moved, Kenma laid on top of Akaashi where they continued to explore each other’s mouths. Kuroo and Bokuto both got up to go get supplies, Kuroo going to the kitchen to grab some water bottles and Bokuto going to the bathroom to wet a few washrags to clean them all up.

When everyone was clean and comfy they started their usual cuddle pile and slowly made their way toward sleep before hearing Bokuto exclaim “The name jaguar comes from a Native American word meaning he who kills with one leap.”

The last thing heard that night was three people yelling “boKUTO!”

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a headcanon that Bokuto shouts random facts after sex and they saw a movie about cats how was I supposed to resist?
> 
> As always you can come scream with me about these dorks at [cas-hyung](http://cas-hyung.us/)


End file.
